


Christmas Music

by CalicoMarker



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Duet, Singing, Song: Snowman (Sia), team 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMarker/pseuds/CalicoMarker
Summary: Brian didn’t sing, at least not often.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Daithi de Terroriser, spud studs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Music

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Snowman by Sia, little bit late for Christmas but the only thing Christmasy about this is the songs so I think it’ll work. Enjoy!
> 
> _Italics is Brian singing_  
>  Underlined is Nogla  
>  _is both_

Brian didn’t sing, at least not often. Daithi could tell from his jokish singing he could hold a tune, but little moments of absent comfort told the man that Terroriser had a great voice 

It was soft and sweet for such a loud a man, and it was Daithi’s absolute kryptonite. He could listen to the shorter man sing all day, sometimes he would just sit and listen to the accidental recorded covers everybody but Brian had 

But Brian didn’t sing, and Daithi accepted that. Most days. Today was not one of those days. 

The pale man currently stood at the Doorframe, trying to be as small as he could, listening to Brian sing thinking Daithi was out cold 

_“When we finally kiss goodnight~  
How I’ll hate going out in the snow.  
But if you really hold me tight-“ _

Daithi moved to lean his head on the doorway, content in the sound of the Irishman’s voice 

_“All the way home I’ll be warm!  
And the fire is-“_

That action quickly doomed Daithi as the air was filled with silence after the floor creaked under David’s weight 

“Awww Brine” Nogla whined “you sound so good”

The man in question only shook his head as he went back to focusing on his pancakes

“Sing for me Brine” Nogla asked from behind him, having moved to lay his head among their island table 

“Put yer phone away first” the pale man snickered when he heard a huff from behind him 

“Siiiiiiiiiing” The younger man whined once more

Brian sighed. His pancakes would end up burnt if he left them on for much longer

Daithi gave Brian a pout as he turned away, only for it to quickly fade when Brian leaned against the counter thinking 

_“I want you to know that I’m never leaving  
Cause I miss the snow, till death we’ll be freezing”_

Terroriser didn’t see the stars in the other mans eyes, he was far too focused on getting the right notes, nor did he notice Daithi pulling his phone out again 

_“Yeah, you are my home my home for all seasons  
So come on let’s go~” _

God Brian could sing 

Brian almost stopped singing when Nogla joined him

_ “Let’s go below zero  
And hide from the sun” _

Brian held out his hands as Daithi came closer, allowing himself to be pulled into the taller mans embrace

_ “I love you forever  
Where we’ll have some fun~  
Yes, let’s hit the North Pole  
And live happily  
Please don’t cry no tears now  
It’s Christmas, Baby~” _

Terroriser had fallen out of singing, but Daithi didn’t mind as the shorter man swayed against him 

“My snowman and me, yea My snowman and me~  
Baby” 

They stayed dancing softly as Daithi requested Alexa to play the actual song 

Brian probably wouldn’t sing for awhile after this, but that was ok, because that moment was more than Daithi could’ve ever hoped for 

He wouldn’t be sending this video anywhere.


End file.
